Betrayal of The Heart
by RoyalJester
Summary: Kikyou had slain the Inu-gumi and is now living. Sesshomaru comes and makes an ally of her to destroy Naraku, but old feelings stir and reveal themselves when they both thought they had deceived one another. SessKik ::COMPLETE::
1. I

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha Fanfiction by-** RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary**- Yo. It's the same story, same style, NOTHING changed. I'm just fixing it up cuz I was reading the story and found some errors.

----

Rain heavily poured down in the loamy skies that were blacked out by murky clouds, it was pure darkness as the last source of light came to a fade. A figure fell on their knees staring at her hands shaking nonetheless, she glanced up slightly staring at the many fallen bodies before her. The foolish monk had sacrificed himself for the demon slayer, in which return, she was killed from a broken heart and a simple spell. They had fallen next to each other, exactly how they would've wanted it. Then that futile fox boy had been in the arms of that miko who would have given anything to save him. They had both fallen quickly, but that girl, was still alive, breathing her last as she pulled the little kitsunes motionless body closer to her. Her arm gradually dragged along the mud as she met the half-demons claw, where it closed around her small, delicate hand.

The girl had suddenly begun to glow as the figure watched carefully, and as quickly as it came, it shot out of the girl's body and she became still just like the rest. The light shot into the skies as it began to circle around the figure that was on their knees and with a flash, the light-the soul, had entered her. She could feel again, she felt warmth cover her body that quickly vanished as the rain hit against her skin and ran through her silky, raven hair. She closed her eyes becoming familiar with her soul once again, the missing piece had returned to her. She was now real...she was alive once again to roam around the earth as she pleased.

But she stayed still, her eyes re-opened as it stared at the half-demon with waist-length silver hair. She had killed him, she hadn't meant to, but he, just like the monk, had sacrificed himself to save that girl. She didn't understand. Wasn't it she he vowed to always protect? Didn't he say they would always be together? But she had watched as he screamed that girls name and ran in front of her receiving the blast instead. His golden- orbed eyes stared at her, they had met gazes right before he was hit, she understood, they had loved each other, and because of her, they hadn't admitted it. The half-demon had vowed to protect Kagome now, not her. Kagome was the one for him now, and she knew it.

The rain began coming down harder, it stung her delicate skin as she once again stared at the half-demon. Her once love. She closed her eyes quickly trying to prevent the tears that were trying to release themselves. She slammed her arms into the ground meeting with mire as she began crying, she wailed out as she cried. After more then 50 years she had cried. She cried for the lost love, she cried for everything she could've had and should've had. Naraku was the only thing that came through her mind. Naraku was the one at fault.

-----

Sesshomaru was passing along the lands when he felt an aura vanish suddenly. His eyes paled as he recognized it as his brothers, how could his brother have died? Who would be strong enough to defeat his little brother, ran though his mind. Then he felt another aura leave, but then reappear in another body completing that person. He stared in the east slightly; it was dark as heavy rain pounded against the land, as the lightning flickered. Only one person he knew of could have that much power, have control over so much and still look frail. Kikyou.

He closed his eyes slightly as he thought about Naraku's agreement. To slay the fallen priestess Kikyou and he would get any desire. To him, killing her was a treat, seeing her beg for mercy was a gift he had waited for a long time. Of course, he would need her help in getting rid of Naraku for good, but after that, he would easily slay her without a thought. He began walking towards the dark land in search for his new alliance.

It was morning to his senses but the sky was still dark and void, the land was lifeless as the trees were bare. Everything was destroyed as bushes still burned. No life was near but that of the priestess who hadn't moved. He walked delicately crushing skulls as he walked, all of the demons were heading north trying to escape from the destruction, but nothing could've saved them. He stopped suddenly as he saw the priestess in the mud that was covering her; nothing on her was clean as he saw a tear escape and streak down along her milky-white cheek. Sesshomaru stood next to her as he knelt down and ran a hand along her cheek wiping away her tear.

"You never cried for me," he whispered as he gently picked her up and carried her away. With each step he took the life began to re-grow and nurture. He stared back down at her and quickly looked back up. "My brother was lucky..."

She stared at the demon as she took his hand in hers; she met his gaze as snow gently fell from the heavens. He wrapped his tail around her as he brought her warmth from the weather. Then he began backing up from her, she reached out to touch him but he vanished as she ran her hand through smoke. Her eyes widened as the ground vanished and she was falling, falling from him. She could see nothing but a haze as strong arms encircled around her body that brought her close to him, there she met a half-demons warm smile. His ears twitched slightly as his golden orbs twinkled. She instantly clicked to him now that she was alone in the world.

A smell reached her nose as she was suddenly pulled back from the warm grasp, she woke suddenly as she stared forward seeing stars twinkle at her. She then remembered what had happened, she had killed them...all of them. She closed her eyes as she suddenly felt a very well known presence; she sat up quickly and turned around where Sesshomaru sat watching her, his face expressionless. They stared at one another when he rose; he walked over to the cackling fire where Kikyou watched him carefully.

"Sesshomaru..." he looked at her, his eyes gloomy.

-----

**A/N-** See, not that big of a difference, but ya know what I messed up on here with? Could getting her soul back bring her back to life? NO!! So I'll just say that she wished to be alive once again and she wanted more then just hatred running though her and needed the rest of her soul. And I also didn't explain why she killed em. Hmm... you figure it out.


	2. II

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by: **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha**

**Summary for chapter**- Kikyou and Sesshomaru are working together as they both remember their past and how they met.

----

A sharp coldness hit her bare feet as she walked in the lake slowly; each step was refreshing and washing away the mud that had started to crust on her skin. She slowly began to sit on her knees as she glided her hand through the water hoping to rid away the blood of the innocent. She didn't want to have the blood anymore; she wanted the memory to leave once and for all. But no matter what, she couldn't get the stench off her hands. She slammed her fists against the pebbles that lay on the bottom of the lake as she grabbed a handful; they became instantly dry as she put them in the diminutive pouch that hung around her waist.

She stood up straight as she cast a vile glare to the demon that was watching her; she could feel the stare as she shivered gently, she turned the other direction as she began to walk deeper into the lake where she dipped her body in washing away any sign of filth. She rose, pulling away from the bitter water, droplets gently dripped from her face as she closed her dark brown eyes. She turned as she started walking towards the demon this time, she could feel his stare as water crystals fell from her dark raven hair and fall back into the lake creating ruffles. She stepped onto the boulder away from the water becoming instantly dry as a wind passed over her. Sesshomaru nodded as he began to walk ahead. Kikyou remained where she stood when he glanced back at her.

"Come" he said as the miko glared at him.

"I agreed to help you, but I will move at my pace that I believe is suitable" she said back as she sat down closing her eyes as the wind gently played with her hair. The demon watched her angrily, yet amused as he nodded and sat as well. He stared at the back of her head waiting for the beauty to move.

Kikyou seized her rawhide pouch as she opened it removing a pebble, with a touch of her fingers the soon pebble turned into an archers bow. She threw it over her shoulder where she then made a quiver and arrows to fill it, demons had sensed her power and wanted to destroy her, either out of game, or wanted to get rid of any potential threats. She didn't mind it would be a joy to work on her skills once again. Besides, none of the demons were a threat as long as Sesshomaru was around. Sesshomaru. She wanted to gaze at him, she wanted to stare into his golden orbs but couldn't. Everything was different. She put the last pebbles back in the pouch as she closed her eyes once again trying to calm herself from the power she had just used.

"What is it you wish to do once I slay Naraku?" she asked as the wind carried it along. Sesshomaru stared at her once again.

"I don't see it as an importance in telling you," he said closing his eyes when he heard an enchanting laugh. Kikyou had rose and was watching him with a tender smile on her face.

"Don't try and hide it, flattery does not suit you very well Lord of the West Lands. Anyone can plainly see that you still yearn for my touch." Sesshomaru's eyes shot open as he glared at her.

"In case you're mistaken I am not my foolish brother." he stated as Kikyou took a step forward.

"That's your only defense? You were by no means admirable at mind games." she kneeled in front of him as she reached out to stroke his face when he turned the other way as his eyes squinted.

"Don't waste your time _miko_" with that he rose as she watched after him as he departed. Kikyou sat against the tree trunk as her eyes closed.

----

He stood on a cliff as the wind gently lifted up his tail and dragged it along trying to take it away as his silver hair lifted up slightly. His golden-orbed eyes paled gently as the breeze carried her scent that still drove him mad. The aroma that many demons want as their belonging but could never lay a hand on, she was a prize that any demon and human would want. Surprisingly he almost made it his own. He couldn't remember a day without her being in it. She was his, and his alone.

_**(51 years ago)**_

Demons pulled back hastily as the lord passed, not a noise was heard as he gracefully walked in the lands. He didn't know where he was going, nor why. All he knew was that he had to go north, something about north was being called to him, and he trusted his instincts. He slightly glanced at the forest-demons that had their claws ready for an attack, he almost sneered as he continued on his way, on his way to find the owner of the powerful ki that was calling for him.

She walked in the small village as snow softly dropped from the skies gently landing on the ground creating a coat over the pure land. She wore her usual miko outfit as a fur coat covered her shoulders, her younger sister next to her as she held onto the miko's hakama. They walked their way through the many cottages where families were huddled together trying to keep warm as smoke filled the air. Kikyou stopped at a nearby residence as she knelt down to meet her sisters curious gaze.

"Wait here for me Kaede, I'll return by nightfall." she watched as her sister looked down at her feet as she dug them into the snow. Kikyou smiled slightly as she stroked her head and nodded at the woman at the door who waved her off. Kikyou nodded at her as she watched her sister scurry in as the drape closed the view. She stared off into the forest where she would have to guard the jewel. She sighed gently as she marched off heading towards the cottage in the middle of nowhere as the snow came heavier.

As she walked along the snowy trail she couldn't help but feel an aura, a disturbing one that was drawing near. She reached sight of the undersized dojo as she nodded at the few guards that awaited for her arrival. She walked up the wooden steps and stood on the porch as she threw her archers bow over her shoulder and a quiver ready for attack. The guards left without a remark to the priestess as her eyes sharpened as she glanced along the opening of the forest. Demon eyes blinked at her, waiting for her to leave her post.

It was near sun down when Kikyou shot up, her eyes partially closed as she took out her bow in a flash. She aimed quickly as an arrow shot out, increasing speed as it flew. It slammed into a tree diminishing it as the figure turned slightly barely missing the assassination attempt. Her eyes stared shockingly at the figure as his golden orbed eyes looked intently at her, she quickly shot out another arrow, faster this time as the demon caught it with a simple flick of his hand. It was mere inches from his face as he turned the finely crafted arrow into ash that stained the pearly-white snow. Kikyou stared at the demon with flowing silver hair; he held no smile as his golden eyes flashed at her. He held a sword at his waist but it didn't appear as a threat.

She shook her head gently as she quickly took out another arrow.

"If you've come for the jewel, turn around now, do not waste my time," she shouted harshly as she pulled back an arrow fully, her eyes sharp and ready. The demon looked at her as her ki blazed around her body. He was shocked to find out that powerful source was a woman, and a miko.

"If I want the jewel, I will get it. Unfortunately that is not why I made this journey."

"And why is it that you are here?" He watched her as he started walking towards her. Her eyes squinted, as she pulled back her arrow further, her hand gently shaking. "Leave" she whispered as she placed her arrow back in to the quiver and swung her bow around her shoulder. The demon smirked as she turned to walk away.

"You trust a demon enough to turn your back on one?" She stopped as she nodded her head slightly.

"You could say I wish not to waste my arrows on a demon that doesn't wish for the jewel, and any demon knows not to attack a miko... I suggest you leave." she said as she walked into the dojo and slid the door closed with her eyes meeting his as she turned away. The demon's eyes flashed gently as he nodded, he walked the other direction waiting for another moment of the striking priestess.

----

Night had passed over the land; the sky was pure dark as it held no twinkling stars like it usual has. Kikyou walked off into the forest as guards took her spot in shielding the Shikon jewel. Not many fiends had appeared this day but one took longer then the rest to capture making her a few hours late in spending time with her little sister, another day without seeing her sister's fun-loving face. She walked in the snow as her feet gently dragged to some extent, her eyes were becoming weary as her body was fatigue she tried to stay awake. Snow was coming down harder causing her to barely see in front of her face as she shivered gently. Without warning she had tripped over a camouflaged log as she shot head first down a hill.

She couldn't feel a thing as the snow made her numb; she slammed against a flat surface face down as she tried to lift herself. She could only make out the vague impression of the trees colloguing together. Her arms shook from the weight as she fell back down as she heard cracking surrounding all around her as she tried to get up again. The wind passed over her making her freeze as she tried to stay conscious, her mind was blank as she tried to remove herself from the cracking lake. It was all too much as all around her began to sink in, with a final move she fell into the freezing lake, her lungs full of water as it felt as if diminutive needles were piercing into her body.

Her eyes shot open as her body fell limb and she was struggling to get free but couldn't, she tried to focus her mind trying to use her miko powers but the only thing going through her mind was pain. Suddenly she felt a warm hand take hold of her arm and pull her to safety. She was in arms of a man as she stared at golden eyes as she fell out cold. The snow pounded on her freezing, wet face and body as the figure lifted her up in his arms shielding her from the snow. He stared down at her milky fair skin as he smiled gently. 'Is this why I was drawn here?' He thought as he took off.

He watched her motionless body lay in a stack of hay as the fire roared in the cave. She had slightly rosy cheeks from gaining back warmth, as her breathing was shallow and in rhythm. He stood leaning against the cave when he saw her eyes flutter, then open wide as she shot up, she instantaneously tried to grab her bow but only found a hand full of air. She immediately shot back against the cave and stared at gold eyes that were watching her.

"Where am I?" she asked, her eyes glaring as she recognized the demon from earlier. He smirked.

"I saved your life and this is the thanks I receive?" Kikyou stared at him as she curved her head slightly, her damp raven hair spilled over her shoulders as she put her covered fist onto the ground leaning slightly in a bow.

"Then I would be in your debt. Your name?" she asked as the demon watched her, she rose as she now sat on her knees, meeting his gaze.

"Lord Sesshomaru" she smirked as her eyes gently flashed.

"And I am to call you lord?" He shook his head at her ingenuity. "Where am I?" she questioned, as she got closer to the roaring fire as he walked over to it as well and sat gracefully opposite of her.

"I'm foreign to this region, but we're above that town of yours." Kikyou nodded as she watched him and dragged her eyes along his face that was stern, yet calm. He had two red marks on his face, most likely to show his rankings, as he had white fur wrapped around his shoulders. Golden eyes paled his already milky skin as his silver hair flowed down around his kimono that held protective coverings.

"I've never seen human interaction, but I find it discomfited that you keep staring at me. Do you find me somewhat out of the ordinary?" he asked as Kikyou turned away quickly fighting back a blush. He smirked as he watched her. "You're a miko no doubt?" she turned back to watch him as she nodded.

"You're a demon are you not? Then why haven't you tried to kill a miko which is your biggest threat?" she asked in threat, he nodded understandingly.

"I don't see you as a danger when a miko cannot stop gazing at me." This time she met his gaze as she blushed gently. He stood up and turned away from her gaze as he stared out of the cave. "I suggest you get some rest miko." with that he vanished in the hours of darkness as Kikyou laid down on the hay. She smirked at the thought of him as she tried to remove it. 'He's a demon...he doesn't know feelings. The sooner you depart from him, the better' she thought as she fell asleep as the fire stopped flickering with one another, golden eyes flashed in the night as he watched the sleeping miko.

'The sooner you remove yourself from her, the better' he thought as he too closed his eyes for a little rest.

---

**A/N**- And that's the corrections with this chapter!! Please read and review!! I'll edit the other chapters later. Only the first two this time.


	3. III

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha fanfiction by: **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

Summary- Once again, in the past with Sesshomaru and Kikyou.

----

A soft fluttering and chirping gently made its way into the room where the sleeping priestess rose, her eyes shot open as she gazed around her own cottage, confusion ran through her mind at how she ended up here. She felt warmth on her side where her little sister, Kaede slept peacefully. She smiled as she ran her hand through Kaede's long raven hair, the flickering of the fire played with one another in a dance as it gently cackled. Kikyou stood up gently as she walked over to the thick cloth that held the snow away from their warm bed rest; she gently pulled it to the side as night was slowly disappearing.

The sun was slowly rising as a hint of orange and pink cast over the land. She breathed in the fresh air as she smiled at the new coat of snow that had covered the trail of footprints. She glanced along the forest in search of the demon that had left quite the impression on her as she thought about him 'Sesshomaru'. She smiled gently as she glanced down at the ground not remembering how she had come back to her home, but she didn't worry about that right now. All she cared about was being with her sister and hoping to see her stunning savior once again.

"Sister Kikyou?" a soft voice asked as it gently drifted to the priestess, she turned around and smiled warmly as she kneeled down next to her sister.

"It is I Kaede. Do not worry, I'm here" she watched as Kaede yawned and extended her arms over her head. She rubbed her eyes to rid of weariness as she looked at her sister questioningly.

"You weren't home like you said you would be.," she said sternly as Kikyou nodded in request for forgiveness.

"And for that I will be spending the day with my little sister. Kaede...how did I come to be here?" she asked as her little sister looked up at the hay covering, her finger made its way to her chin.

"A man came and got me. He told me not to say a word to you. I was worried because you weren't with him and I don't trust men that sister don't know. He said that he could be trusted and that he was a friend with the miko. So I followed him back to our home where you were sleeping. But you looked sick but he said noansense...nonsense, the miko is strong." Kaede said imitation some lines in a deep voice and trying to pronounce a few words that couldn't get out right. Kikyou blushed gently but quickly held it back as she looked at her. "Who was that man sister Kikyou?"

She rubbed her sisters head gently as she rose. "No one that we shall see again. Come, we have many herbs to find for the village." Kaede nodded impatiently as she quickly rose and changed into a working kimono as she watched her older sister who swung an archer's bow and quiver over her shoulder. Kaede got her own little set as she imitated her sister. Kikyou smiled as she pulled her sister around a fur shawl and covered her up tightly.

Villagers cheered and greeted one another as women passed woven baskets of fresh food in exchange for attire or art supplies as men showed off their recent makings or purchases of swords. No matter what the weather was like, it didn't keep away the tourists. Kikyou held stronger onto her sister's hand as they dodged their way from the thrilled women and belligerent men who were picking fights with one another. Kaede pulled the bag of herbs over her shoulder once again when a man grabbed it greedily.

"Sister Kikyou!" she screamed as Kikyou quickly answered her sisters call, she stared at the man.

"Return that bag to my sister" she said as the man smirked, he had yellowing teeth but other then that was quite striking with tan skin and black hair tied up with his bangs out covering dirt on his forehead and just reaching his black eyes. He stood taller then her and held a smile that women would adore, Kikyou just stared at him. The man wore a dark brown fighting kimono as a sword hung around his waist, most likely to show it off to others. Women passed him giving him a double glance as they walked along the village.

"And why would I give it to a little stained brat like that?" he countered as Kikyou took a step forward.

"Return the bag or I shall make you return it." the miko said calmly as the man laughed, he opened the bag and shuffled through it. He grunted in disappointment as he threw the bag on the ground as the herbs spilled on the ground, feet smashed them into the snow as Kikyou tried to recover the few that survived. The man left with his head back, laughing as Kaede stuck her tongue out at him. Kikyou shook her head at her sister as she returned the few there were into her bag as she swung it over her shoulder.

"Men cannot be responsible for their actions Kaede, you should not hold a grudge against anyone. Now come, let's start brewing the little we have," she said as she tugged at her sister's hand that smiled and walked along with her.

----

It was near dark that Kikyou had finished bandaging up wounds. A few of the men have gotten into a fight where their wounds could mean demise, but a priestess was here to aid. Two men sat near a friend with pity in their eyes, when suddenly one jumped.

"Lady Kikyou! He's alive!" he called out in rejoice as she cast a glance. Her eyes sharpened as a minuscule azure demon emerged from the ground and began crawling to the man, Kikyou quickly reacted as the demon was on the mans head, she quickly placed her finger on him as their was a little whelp the demon was diminished. She smiled as she knelt down and observed the man whose eyes opened gently. She then placed a wet cloth upon his forehead and stood up.

"Your free to go whenever you please" the men bowed in admiration as Kikyou nodded and took off in the night where snow was just settling down and stars were twinkling down at her. She glanced up at the sky; she quickly looked around to see no one was in sight as she took off in a run near the forest. There she jumped into the snow where she began rolling around, the light snow was flung in the air. She laughed silently as she stopped, snow covered her hair and face as it melted from the heat and ran down her face. She sat up and put her hands in the snow where she squeezed it against her palms and fingers as her hands froze. 'A normal life' she sadly thought as she stood up and began walking towards the village again.

She stopped suddenly feeling a demons aura as she flipped around; she reached for her bow and arrow only receiving air in return. Her eyes sharpened as she tried to find the source, but it vanished suddenly. She blinked in wonder. 'The guards are of some use after all' she thought as she turned around only to meet a familiar presence.

"Priestess Kikyou" he stuttered, you could tell this man was intoxicated as he swayed over to her. Kikyou stood her grounds as she stared at the cold, black eyes of the man before her. She recognized him as the man who disrespected her sister just that afternoon. He stood mere a foot away as he tried to stroke her pale cheek, she tilted her head away from the man who's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Women usually enjoy and welcome my touch. Are you not a woman?" Kikyou sighed gently.

"Hai, I am a woman, but I do not wish for your touch." the man laughed, it was deep and pleasant if it was anyone but Kikyou. The man tried to touch her face again but she took a step back. "I suggest you leave." she said as the mans eyes quickly turned into a glare, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him as he encircled her with a sturdy hug.

"Now see, women love my touch. You're already warming up," he said as Kikyou pushed back.

"Release me!" she called out trying to free herself, suddenly the man let go as he let out a scream of pain. Kikyou flung back and met a solid figure when a hand held onto her arm encircling around her waist and helped her up, his touch warmed her instantly as she blushed recognizing his scent.

"I might be mistaken but I thought this woman asked you to release her?" Her savior said as the man held his arm in pain; he nodded as sweat beads instantly started rolling down his face. "It would be sensible if you apologized" her savior said, his voice cold as the man instantly got on the ground and bowed.

"Sorry Lady Kikyou" he said as he quickly took off in a sprint back towards the village. Her savior let go of around her waist as she gently pouted in disappointment. How she yearned for his touch. She faced him not meeting his gaze as she bowed gently; her bangs fell over her face.

"I thank you" her head rose as a soft hand went under her chin and lifted her face to meet his soothingly. He smiled softly as his golden eyes glistened. She couldn't help but already feel a connection with him, just something about him reached into her, something no other man could do.

"What was it you were doing in the snowfall?" he asked in confusion as Kikyou blushed in embarrassment and turned away. "You looked free," he said trying not to have her turn away from his gaze as she smiled at him.

"I should be flattered that you were watching, but, I do not wish to have gained a shadow." He laughed gently as a soft rumble came from his throat. Kikyou smiled. "Well Lord Sesshomaru, I must be going to the hot pools to get the stench of the drunken man off me" she said as she bowed, she started to walk away but could still feel his stare along her body as she could sense he was following.

----

She finally reached the hot pools as mist was boiling off, she pulled at a rope tied to a tree when a basket appeared from no where, she opened the woven lid and took out another kimono as she laid it down on a bush. She quickly untied her hair as it reached her mid-thigh in the flow of raven locks as she walked into the pool with her original kimono still on. She slowly sat on a boulder as the water poured over her shoulders. She cleared her mind as she still felt a faint aura.

"I know you're out there Sesshomaru, please come and talk with me" with a flash he gently jumped onto the ground from a tree and sat down, leaning against the tree trunk without a sound.

"I'm not sure if it was wise to have chosen a miko." he stated under his breath.

"Choose me for what?" she asked as she turned to face him, she rested her folded arms on the boulder as she placed her head on them. Sesshomaru blushed gently as he turned his gaze elsewhere. Kikyou smiled as she stared up at the stars. "Have you ever wondered what's up there?" she asked, Sesshomaru followed her gaze up to the sky, but it was clouded out by treetops as you saw faint glances of the night sky.

"I can take you for a closer look" he said as he rose. Kikyou nodded as she rose too, quickly Sesshomaru turned around as she changed into another kimono and tied her hair up. She walked over to him as he turned back around; his face was slightly flustered as she smiled at him. His silver hair was glowing softly creating a white aura around him as his golden eyes brightened as he looked at her. He wore his usual clothing and armor as he nodded at her.

"May I touch you?" he asked. Kikyou looked surprised.

"Pardon?"

"Humans are unable to ride on fiend transportation. I'm afraid it only holds myself." Kikyou nodded understandingly.

"Then I grant you permission" he smiled slightly but tried to hide it as he picked her up bridal style and jumped in the air, Kikyou let out a slight scream of surprise as Sesshomaru held her tighter. Suddenly a great pink cloud appeared under his feet and rose them up high in the air. She held onto Sesshomaru in a death grip as her eyes widened in shock. She glanced all around and could see the forest that looked like a green ocean as it reaches to the waterfall and cliffs that were covered in a thin layer of snow. Smoke was coming from her village that looked like an anthill in comparison. She held her breath as she looked along the striking sight.

"Look" he whispered in her ear as she turned her gaze to the half moon. It was a perfect view as a chilly breeze cast over them. She shivered gently as white fur covered her shoulders in a heartbeat. She smiled at him as she tightened her hold around his neck. He put his head against hers as he purred gently, she smiled at him as she turned back to the stars and yawned in the slightest. With a sudden movement Sesshomaru was sitting on the cloud as Kikyou sat in his lap leaning against him, the white fur covered her as her arms were out. He wrapped his arms around her securely as she held onto his hands and entwined their fingers together as they both stared at the stars.

Kikyou brought his hand over to her as she ran her fingers along his nails and around his fingers that were long and slender. A soft breathing rustled her hair as his chest rose gently and down again in a rhythm. She smiled as he slept as she too yawned deeply and cuddled up against the warm figure that automatically wrapped his arms around her to keep her safe. She breathed in his scent deeply as she closed her eyes. "I'm not sure if it was wise to choose a demon." she whispered as she too fell asleep in the sky with the demon who stole her heart.

----

Villagers gathered around as they listened to a drunken man scream and carry on about something that happened the previous night.

"A demon?" a woman asked as she turned to her friends in a worry expression.

"That's right! I saw Lady Kikyou, our priestess who protects the Shikon No Tama with a demon!"

"Was she trying to kill him?" a man asked. The drunken man slurred.

"No! She held onto him, she embraced him!" he yelled. Everyone shook his or her head.

"Don't believe that fool, he's just a drunk who needs a story. I just saw Lady Kikyou in her home." a woman said as she took off, soon others followed and ignored the tales of the man.

"I'll show you all! I'll show you that the priestess is nothing but a traitor!" he screamed as he took off, everyone rolled their eyes as they continued with their day.

-----

It was mid-day when she woke, her eyes were groggy as her body was frail, she yawned and stretched as memories suddenly flooded her. She sat up and stared at her cottage once again as she let out a sigh. Kaede was already gone learning to read and write leaving Kikyou to do nothing but enjoy her day. She pulled on her hide boots as she ran her hand through her hair; she cocked an eyebrow in shock as she pulled out a hair stick that was silver with a dazzling ruby on top. She smiled as she placed it back in her hair and thought about Sesshomaru. She wondered about him, how he had come, how he captured her heart. What was it about him that sent chills down her spine from excitement and made her smile?

She walked out of her cottage as she breathed in the scent, his scent instantly filled her nose as she looked around for him. Villagers greeted her as she nodded at them in a hurry. The sun was high in the sky as little snow was left on the grass as ice crunch underneath her feet. Spring was near as trees started to produce bulbs and animals had finally returned home. The air was crisp and fresh as she took off heading towards her hill that was rid of any ice or snow. The grass was dry as she sat down and closed her eyes as the wind picked up as it caused the trees to hit one another and shuffle. Her hair rose gently as it flickered in the wind.

Suddenly a figure sat down next to her, she opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"You make it hard not being around you Sesshomaru" she said as she turned to look at him, he nodded. "Why must you always be on my mind?" she asked as if it was his fault. He laughed gently.

"I cannot help it if I found you. Each day isn't complete without seeing you" he said as she gently blushed. "I've tried leaving multiple times...but each step my mind comes back to you. You're difficult to get out of others minds, especially mine." She smiled as she placed her had onto his shoulder as Sesshomaru gently traced his fingers with hers and held onto her hand, electricity shot through them both.

**_(Present time!!)_**

Rain pounded as a mudflow made its way down the hill as the two companions were trying to climb. As soon as it hit Kikyou fell down and instantly started sliding back, she tried to dig her hands into the ground but with no avail she flung back and slid onto the ground where she landed in a gigantic puddle full of mud. She instantly rose as a figure landed next to her.

"Pray tell why you cannot assist me!" she said in frustration as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"I wouldn't want the unpleasant smell of you on me, it disgusts me" he said as he watched her try to climb up again. Kikyou shook her head to keep from fighting Sesshomaru. 'What had changed between us?' she thought as she once again tried to overcome the hill that was forcing her back down and making a joke of herself in front of the demon. She cleared her mind as a gust of wind shot out and hit the mud making it instantly dry as the rain stopped hitting the hill. She turned back and smirked at Sesshomaru who did nothing but jump up as she made her way up. Sesshomaru led the way as she watched after him.

The rain ran through her raven hair and down her clothes as she continued forward, she wouldn't show weakness. The sky was dark as the rain was thin, but it stung as it hit against her, the land was lifeless as she stared at the ground. Suddenly the ground cracked, she let out a slight scream as she suddenly fell through the hole, but a hand grasped her own lifting her up quickly. Kikyou met his gaze as they stared at one another, his eyes were pale but for a second they brightened as the rain stopped. Sesshomaru quickly let go as he continued on his way as both of them forgot the electricity that shot through them as the rain pounded once again.

-----

**A/N** ok!! That's the corrections for this chapter. Please read and review!!


	4. IV

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by- **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**Summary**- they make their way to defeat Naraku!!!!! Also, I lied – this will have a flashback, and hey, if I play my cards right, this story could be the end in about 2-3 chapters, YAY!!! Thanks all. Also, this contains minor offensive language (Hell) just warning. This is present time!!

-----

A low rumbling noise was heard as the night passed over them, the two alliances sat to get rest after a long day making their way to Naraku. Both sat wide-awake and ready for the other to attack, but focused their attention elsewhere as they waited. The miko's eyes sharpened slightly as a demon leapt out, she placed her hand in front of her in reflex as an invisible shield was place around her, all before a blink. The forest demon was diminished as its ashes drifted in the wind, his shriek to warn others off still lingered in the wind, that the priestess was in their land. Sesshomaru watched as he leaned back against the tree trunk far from the priestess. Kikyou smirked.

"Your powers have improved greatly, _miko_"

"Over fifty years, what is it you expect?" she responded as they both glanced at one another quickly. "Sesshomaru, what is it that you have been doing these past years?" she asked, wondering if he would answer or ignore her like many times before. He breathed in slightly as he hesitated for a brief second.

"I will give you knowledge after the defeat of Naraku" he responded as if it would be a simple task.

"And what if you nor I survive?"

"Then you will suffer with yearning to know in hell." Kikyou glared at him, fire in her eyes as she rose. Either it was the fact he implied it was she who was going to die, or that she would rot in the hells.

"_Hell_ you say Lord of the West Lands? I will show you hell if you do not fix that tone of yours. Have you forgotten that I am a miko and could easily send you to rot in all eternity in a mixed dimension? I am your biggest threat, not Naraku, not even that half-breed of a brother you had, and my reincarnation was a pitiful joke. She didn't have what it takes and yet, it sent shivers down your spine with her alone. But with me, I can feel fear leave from your body, it's radiating and leaves an unattractive aura about you. You will deal with me and if I must, I will show you a mikos anger." With that she took off in the deep forest. Sesshomaru watched after her as he smirked slightly.

----

Sesshomaru rose near sunrise as he set off to find the furious miko. He made his way through the forest and easily caught her scent. He could hear boulders crush beneath the intense speed of moving water, a waterfall no doubt. He stood on a cliff as he peered down below, there was the miko, her back turned to him, as she ran water down her body. A bowl was placed over her head as the water gently fell over her. Her kimono stuck to her as her hair laid gently in a flow of raven locks. He kneeled down remembering her taste from so long ago. He yearned for more but he turned his head away, he could never forgive her for what she had done.

Kikyou turned and stared at him, was that sadness placed in his eyes? How could he, the Lord of the West lands have such a face that he held at this moment? Betrayal? She watched him carefully as he rose and began to walk away. She finished as a wave of wind quickly cast over her becoming dry. She could still sense his aura as she entered the deep forest once again to find him.

**_(In the past!)_**

Spring had come and soon it would pass along into summer, the small town was covered in wild flowers and neon fabrics. Woman wore vivid colors as they gathered together to gossip and brag. Children lay on the fields as some practiced playing instruments that their mothers had made them learn. Men were also on that same field as they practiced their skill at wielding a sword or flashy piece of metal against other men. But for the priestess, she had work to tend to. She walked through the village with a basket placed on her head full of herbs as she walked into her cottage, Kaede was out in the meadows and Kikyou would not disturb her sister for a simple task.

She sat down as she sorted out the leaves and herbs into jars as she placed them onto her shelves, she wiped away the sweat from her forehead as she started to brew the liquid placed over the fire, she grabbed a log and quickly placed it into the flames as it began eating away. She heard ruffling as she turned around and saw the flap of the door gently settle back down, she cocked an eyebrow as she turned back around and began mixing the brew. Suddenly a hand was placed over her mouth as her eyes shot open. A voice gently whispered in her ear as the warmth of breath sent shivers down her spine, she gently relaxed at recognizing who it was.

Kikyou turned around as the hand was removed, her face brightened in a smile as she stared into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, more in worry as Sesshomaru smirked.

"Another minute without seeing your face is an impossible task." He said as Kikyou blushed gently and looked down. His words had warmed up and their affection towards one another has increased. Their souls had combined as one and mated, neither would take another as their own and replace one another.

"You must go, if they were to see a demon in this village, and let alone talking to a human, then they would come after you," Sesshomaru smiled slightly as he sat on his knees, Kikyou did the same as he took her hand in his.

"You worry for me?" Kikyou rolled her eyes as she gently pushed at him.

"Of course not, why would I care if I were to find you slain one day and I would be the one to banish your soul to hell in the safety of the village?" she said matter-of-factly as she rested her head against his chest as his heart pounded harder. He ran his clawed hand through her raven hair as he gently breathed in her scent.

"I'm pleased I mean nothing to you" he said as she smiled.

"You mean the world to me."

Kikyou looked up at his face memorizing his features like she had done many times before as he watched over her, she ran a delicate hand along his cheek. His eyes brightened as he put a hand gently under her chin and lifted up her head, her heart pounded as she closed her eyes waiting for the taste of him that she had longed to have. She could feel warmth pounding off his face, as he got closer.

"Sister Kik-" a voice said as Kikyou fell forward from the loss of support, she stared up at her little sister who had just entered the cottage, she glanced around and saw the flap of the window gently close again. She closed her eyes wanting to hold him again, and have her first kiss that she yearned for. She smiled up at her sister as she rose once again and greeted Kaede with a hug.

"Kaede, what are you doing back so early?" she asked as Kaede smiled at her and held up a rolled-up scroll. Kikyou took it carefully and opened it; she smiled as she peered down at her sister. "Its lovely Kaede, is this for me?" she asked as her sister nodded, Kikyou smiled as she hung up the painting of a flower.

"Sister Kikyou, what were you doing?" Kaede asked watching the pot of brew boil over, Kikyou cursed under her breath as she tended to it quickly.

-----

He sat high up in a tree as he stared over the village, the moon reflected off of him creating a white aura around his body as he waited for her to arrive. He slowly closed his eyes as he listened to the forest when he heard rustling about. He opened his eyes slowly as he stared into deep brown ones staring back at him from below. Sesshomaru rose as he leapt down from the tree and landed gently on the surface as he slowly glided over. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her to him as she encircled around him as well. Kikyou dug her head into his chest as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Come" she whispered softly into his ear that twitched gently, she smiled at him and grabbed his hand tenderly as she dragged him away. He stared at the back of her head in confusion as he was whisked away.

Kikyou turned back around and laughed at his confused stare, she pulled him into the cave where he quickly lit a fire that rose at the height of a person; she let go of his hand as she turned back around.

"I wish to be normal, live an ordinary life, I know that for now I am unable too, but, that doesn't mean I cannot have enjoyment." She said with a smile as she began twirling around the fire in a dance as her hair flipped around her body. The flames flickered together as smoke heavily drifted out of the cave. Hilarity filled the cave as she stopped and looked at the amused demon. "Laughing at me Lord?" she questioned as Sesshomaru walked forward.

"_Yes_" he said as if that was the only answer, Kikyou smirked at him as she grabbed his hands and pulled him around the fire twirling him around. Sesshomaru stopped in confusion. "What is this?"

"Dancing" she said as she twirled him around again.

"And humans like this?" Kikyou nodded as she stared at him.

"Do demons dance?"

"Yes, but its not as embarrassing as humans" Kikyou smiled as she watched him, his face broke out in a smile.

"Pray show me then" she challenged beckoning him onward. Sesshomaru nodded as he walked over to her and held onto her hands, he then began turning her around with him in a circle as they slowly went around the fire, he met her gaze as he smiled.

"You see, we do not dance around alone, there are usually more then one partner as well. But I have no need for another." he whispered as he put his forehead to hers, she blushed slightly as she nodded. Sesshomaru finished twirling his partner around as he stared at the woman before him. She was so strong, yet fragile. Her milky white skin was glowing as her face shined in glee, her deep brown eyes were sparked and enchanted, the complete opposite of how they were when they first met. How could she, a miko, even consider talking to a demon, yet alone being in love with one? He couldn't take his eyes off of her she was a beauty unlike anyone else.

Kikyou pulled him away from dancing, admitting his dance was better, as she sat down leaning against the cave, Sesshomaru stood above her as he too gracefully sat down in front of her. She couldn't help but want to hold onto him, watch him, and be with him. He was completely different, he went from hating humans to end up falling in love with one, although they hadn't admitted it, they both knew. No other man could ever take her heart like he had done, no one could compare to him.

Every night Sesshomaru would get Kikyou and bring her to the cave where they would share stories from one another's past. Other times Sesshomaru would take Kikyou on a midnight flight where they would fall asleep in one another's arms. Kikyou didn't see how he could live in this cave just to stay with her, but he had let a secret slip; he would at times come to her cottage and rest there and leave way before dawn. She couldn't believe how warm he was, how much he cared for her.

She let out a yawn as she laid her head on his chest listening to his story, his deep voice soothing as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. She closed her eyes as she felt his hand run through her hair. He purred slightly.

"Your sister is expecting you." Kikyou nodded as he traced his fingers along with hers as they walked out of their cave that held many memories. The stars lit their way to the village when Sesshomaru stopped in a clearing; Kikyou closed her eyes holding onto him not wanting to leave as he wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"I love you." she whispered as she gazed into his eyes, he smiled. He knew what love was, he knew exactly what it meant to humans and it was a weight off his heart to hear those words from her lips. Sesshomaru cupped her face in his hands as she closed her eyes, his heart beat faster as he gently captured her lips with his, she wrapped her arms around his body as he ran a hand through her hair, each savoring the others taste. His instincts were driving him mad as she ran a hand down his back, he purred deeply. Her scent was aroused edging him on, but he would never do anything to hurt her. He cared about her too much. He pulled back as he smiled at her; both blushed deeply as Kikyou buckled under her weight, Sesshomaru quickly caught her as he smiled.

"Be with me." He found himself saying. She stared at him as he continued, "Come to my land where we can be together. You'll be safe with me." Kikyou watched him as she searched his face.

"And my sister? What of her?"

"She'll be coming, I can give her everything she needs" Kikyou smiled as her eyes shined with happiness.

"Yes, of course" she said as Sesshomaru pulled her into a hug, a smile wider then anything she had seen.

"Meet me here at sunrise. I will await your arrival," he said as he kissed her cheek quickly and vanished away from excitement. Kikyou blushed as she turned away and walked towards the village, her hand on her cheek. 'With Sesshomaru...in peace' she thought as she walked into her cottage and smiled at Kaede who sure enough was sitting next to the fire, she smiled as she hugged her older sister.

Neither of the two noticed a familiar presence that had witnessed the entire scene as he and an associate sprinted back to warn the villagers.

-----

"Sister Kikyou! Sister Kikyou!" A voice screamed as the figure shook her gently. Kikyou rose as she stared at her sister's frightened face.

"Kaede, what's the matter?" shouting was heard from outside as Kikyou rose, she peaked outside the door noticing that there were many men, possibly every man from the village standing around with torches or their weapons out. "Kaede, get in the corner" she nodded as she hurried there. "No matter what, you will stay there, understand?" she asked, glancing at her little sister who nodded. Kikyou nodded as she walked outside, there stood the man that instantly she remembered, the man that had tried to court her, the man who dishonored her sister and herself.

"Ah, there is our Priestess, the one who was pure enough to protect the Shikon No Tama, but is she really protecting us? I have a witness who saw her kiss a demon! They were to leave by dawn, but we will run the demon down and slay him. Something the priestess should have done!" Kikyou's eyes slightly widened as men glanced at her in disgust. She took a step forward, her face instantly expressionless.

"Do not waste your time listening to this fool, what does he speak of when I was in my cottage this evening, what proof do you possess?" she asked as men nodded and grunted. The man smirked as he beckoned another man.

"This is my proof." he stated as everyone watched carefully. Kikyou watched as the other man stared at her.

"I've been watching your priestess...she vanishes every night and returns well before day break. To where she goes is uncertain, but when she returns she has the scent of demon all over her. Not blood, just a demon scent." The crowd growled as they stared at the Priestess, waiting for her words.

"Is that so? And who are you to watch me? The scent of demon - are you certain?" she challenged.

"Being a Monk, I believe the people will decide that I am to be trusted" Kikyou stepped back as she stared at him. She turned to her cottage quickly and felt a faint barrier. She cursed at herself as she bowed her head as her hair fell over her face.

"Then, I should not argue" Everyone stared at her, was she backing down? Is it true that the priestess, the miko, is a friend with a demon?

The man let out a laugh as he glanced around the court; everyone had a look of fury as the priestess watched.

"We head off, monk, you lead." Kikyou watched as the men rustled, two men suddenly grabbed her by her arms and flung her back into her cottage as she slammed against the ground. Her temper rose quickly as wind passed over heavily. She tried to open the flap of the door but was shocked back as she fell, Kaede ran over to her sister who laid on the ground.

"Sister Kikyou?" she asked as her sister stirred, she rose quickly. 'Sesshomaru' she thought as she tried to clear her mind and free from this barrier. "Sister Kikyou..." Kaede said again as she stared at her sister. Kikyou patted her sister's head as she smiled.

"I'm fine Kaede, please, get back" Kaede quickly minded her sister as she watched her put her hands together. A high draft picked up as the cottage shook, suddenly the flap of the door flew open. "Hurry" she said as she grabbed her younger sister and ran out, she put her sister down gently. "I'll return as soon as I can." She said as Kaede nodded and ran to her friend's house. Kikyou nodded as she took off in a sprint into the forest.

----

He stood on a branch on top of a tree as he could sense the one he loved in fright, she was worried and that caused him to panic. He quickly took off following her aura passing a crowd of men with torches. He could hear her faintly scream out his name as he quickened his pace.

"Sesshomaru!" she shouted as she sprinted through the forest. "Please, Sesshomaru!" she screamed as she tripped, she quickly stood back up, moving as quickly as she was.

"Kikyou" She heard him call out, she stopped and looked up seeing Sesshomaru jump down, his eyes full of fright as he held onto her shoulders.

"Sesshomaru, you must leave, please!" she said, Sesshomaru stared at her, full of hurt as he looked away.

"Why would I run?"

"Please, you need to. A monk...he figured everything out...he saw us, he heard us! Please, if you do not go...then you could get injured. Even if we leave they would never leave us in peace..." Sesshomaru nodded sadly as he glanced up at the tree.

"I will return within a year" He said as he cupped her face in his hands, he kissed her softly as she pulled something out of her hair and placed it in his hands. He stared down at the pure silver hair stick; its dazzling crimson ruby glistened as she kissed his hands warmly, savoring his touch and warmth.

"Return this when our love is once again reunited...now please, hurry so you can hurry back to me" she said as she turned her back to him, she put her head down as Sesshomaru stared at her. He reached out his hand wanting to touch her just one last time but pulled back. He nodded as he jumped up in the air, the cloud lifted him up in the air and carried him back to his land, and to the place he was before she entered his life.

Kikyou fell to the ground, her forehead touching the grass as she clenched it under her fists. She held back the thousand tears that wished to be released. 'One year' she thought, she glanced up at the night sky nearing day, 'I can wait until then.'

----

**A/N**- Alright!! Another chapter! YAY!!! So I hope you like the fixer upper, I didn't really do ne thing to this chapter....PEACE!!! Read and Review!!


	5. V

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha fanfiction written by; **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha.**

**A/N**- Alright!! WHOO HOO another chappie!! Okies...ummmm. I must be REALLY REALLY bad at writing Inu/Kik cuz...well I dunno. I just don't like this chapter for some reason. I'm not good with Inuyasha romance!! cries

_Once again, in the past._

_----_

She stood on top of the grassy hill as her toes felt the earth beneath her; the crisp air filled her lungs as she gently closed her eyes to calm herself down. Its been longer then a year from what she could tell...from that fateful day where her heart had turned cold and she shunned everyone away. Why had he not come when he said he would? Had he never planned on coming back to her? Being with her...holding her...touching her...

Her eyes flared open as she turned away in shame. No matter what she tried to do, she would always hope that her love would return to her, but what if he never returns...what if he had found another to love. She unclenched her fists as she turned to stare at the night sky. 'Work' she thought as she walked to the shrine holder in pain. Each step closer to the forest reminded her of him...reminded her of the love that they had shared. She couldn't take it but she wouldn't cry. Crying was an excuse, crying showed weakness. Kikyou was not weak, she wouldn't give up and one day, she might be able to let go and move on. Mikos were not made for love, they weren't meant to live a normal life, she breathed in deep as the guards nodded at her and left without a word. She stood outside the room of the shikon jewel as she skimmed the area, the place where she first met him...

Kaede sat as she drew perfectly, her tongue outside of her mouth, as her eyes were sharp in frustration. She heard a noise from behind her and smiled at her sister who carefully put down her archers bow.

"Kaede, why are you not in bed?"

"Sister Kikyou! Look!" Kaede said as she stood up holding her picture in the air with a bright smile on her face. Kikyou stared at the picture as she gently took it from her sister's hands.

"Who is this Kaede?" she asked as she stared at the man with long white hair and a red suit. Her heart pounded slightly as she instantly thought of Sesshomaru. 'Have you returned?' she thought as she watched her sister for an answer.

"I saw him sister Kikyou, he looked just like that man who helped you."

"Where was he?" Kikyou asked, her throat tightened as her eyes widened and showed care. Kaede put a finger to her mouth as she looked up at the ceiling.

"He was at...the river!" Kaede said as she jumped up slightly with a smile on her face. Kikyou smiled gently as she grabbed her archers bow and swung it around.

"Kaede, please go to Minato's." she asked as her little sister nodded and took off to the hut next to theirs. Kikyou watched to make sure her sister was in safe hands as she quickly ran off towards the river. 'Sesshomaru' she thought excitedly as she smiled wide.

The sound of water smashing against rocks made its way to her ears as she grabbed a hold of around a tree trunk as she stared at the river below her, stars lit the area as she glanced around. She couldn't sense any demon auras but that wasn't odd for Sesshomaru. She suddenly caught a very light way of power as she looked around her. She carefully walked down from the cliff onto the level ground, the mist of the waterfall gently hitting her. Kikyou walked along the river when from across she saw a figure asleep on top of a high branch. It was a blur of silver and red, she brightened instantly as her face looked enchanted.

"Sesshomaru!" she called out, suddenly the figure rose quickly, his golden-orbed eyes stared at her with his claws out, Kikyou took a step back in confusion. Suddenly the figure vanished. She turned around and bumped into a solid object, her eyes widened as she got a view of this demon, this was not Sesshomaru. She instantly jumped back as she glared at the demon. "Leave from this land demon! I am a miko." She said as the demon smirked, his knuckles cracked.

"Why would I want to leave? Miko's aren't a threat unless they have distance" Kikyou glared at him.

"Mikos have any power that they wish, I suggest you leave unless you would enjoy being turned into simple ashes."

"I've come for the Shikon No Tama and I won't leave without it!" he called out in fury.

"Aww yes, I wondered why you had such a feeble aura about you...your only a hanyou. My, and I thought you were shielding it away." She smirked as his ears perked up as his eyes widened.

"Huh?" he said in confusion. "I'll show you miko! Now give me the jewel or I'll slay you!" he said gaining back his confidence.

"Well, it would be a waste in destroying you since you wish to have the jewel and funny enough, I do not have it with me." Kikyou said as she began to walk off. "Leave, you are no use to me"

The demon watched after her in mixed confusion as he felt her aura leave, he smirked as he vanished away into the forest.

-----

She sat on the wooden porch as she stared into the forest in a daze. That demon was not her Sesshomaru, but for an odd reason it had his scent. A small portion but still a small linger. She sighed softly as she closed her eyes gently. Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she stood up quickly, she slid the doors open in a hurry as she saw the jewel gone. Her anger boiled as she cast along the land, grabbing her archers bow and arrows she took off in the scent. Kikyou smirked at seeing the red blur leave in a hurry, she lined her bow even with her arm releasing the arrow quickly as it shot through the air and glistened as air passed through the feather. A small shout was heard as she jumped off the porch and walked over to the tree that now held a struggling demon, his red tunic pinned to the tree.

"You again, did I not say to leave?" she could hear him curse as she grabbed the jewel in ease.

"You guard the shikon jewel!" he called out as he struggled to be free. She sighed.

"Hmph. You don't sound pleased; I thought you would enjoy seeing me again. Your name?" Kikyou asked as the stricken demon cocked an eyebrow.

"Inuyasha" she stepped back slightly remembering Sesshomaru's words.

----

_"Hai, I have a brother. A useless half-demon by the name of Inuyasha."_ Sesshomaru said as his face held a look of hatred.

-----

"Inuyasha you say?" Kikyou asked again as she stared at him.

"Yea, what's it to you?" she shook her head as she grabbed her arrow, he plumaged to the ground in surprise as the miko placed it back in her quiver.

"Kikyou" was her final words as she left, Inuyasha watched after her. Weren't humans supposed to be afraid of demons? He thought as he vanished once again, the thought of the miko in his mind.

'Sesshomaru's brother' Kikyou thought two days after as she worked in the fields with the children of the village, Inuyasha had made 4 attempts so far at trying to steal the Shikon no Tama but had failed miserably. Maybe it was her but each time he had been caught, they had engaged in heart-to-heart. Kaede ran up to her as she tugged at her sister's robes pulling her away from her thoughts.

"Sister Kikyou, what are these for?" She glanced at them as she smiled.

"Ah, these are used to lower little ones fever." Kaede smiled as she galloped off to tell her friends. Kikyou smiled as she sat on the ground once again, she began picking herbs in the field of flowers as the wind gently picked up the petals and danced with them. She could feel the faint hint of Inuyasha but ignored it as she walked with the children back to the village and waved them goodbye. Kikyou grabbed a basket full of jars as she walked towards the river. Still the linger of Inuyasha followed.

Reaching the river she kneeled down and began filling up the jars to boil water with, fish circled around her as she ran her hand across the water. She heard an immense splash as she flung back and fell into the water seeing a blur of red as a fish fell on top of her. Above her stood Inuyasha, his head tilted to a side with his eyebrow cocked.

"You wanted a fish?" he asked in confusion at the angry stare he received. Kikyou grabbed the fish and put it back in the river as she stood up slowly, she glared at him harshly as she looked him up and down.

"No Inuyasha, I did not want a fish, I simply wished to enjoy nature." She said as if he had ruined everything, she marched off with her basket, her kimono sticking to her as her soaking hair dropped water crystals on the ground. Inuyasha watched her as he caught up.

"Kikyou" She turned around and stared at him.

"What is it you wish?" she asked as he lowered his head in shame. "It's fine Inuyasha, don't assume things is my only advice" with that she left as she felt his stare linger over her body. Inuyasha sighed in frustration. How could she get into his mind so easily? What made her so interesting from the others?

-----

"No Inuyasha, these ones like I had said before" she said as she smiled slightly pointing at the other herbs, he had put in a stack of the wrong herbs in the basket. He sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Feh, tell me why again I am helping you with this?" he asked as Kikyou laughed gently.

"Was it not you who begged me to allow you to come this time? You just thought that you could distract my work and not help yourself?" Kikyou asked.

"Well, yea." Kikyou smiled as Inuyasha smiled at her.

It had been two month since these two had met, wherever she went sure enough there he was following her. She didn't mind though, it was wonderful talking to someone. She had warmed up after a while and slowly started letting him in, although there was still a place in her heart where no one could ever enter again. Kikyou glanced over at Inuyasha who looked confused as he tried to compare the two plants together; in frustration he Feh'd and laid down in the grass watching the clouds. He was so free yet sheltered, she had broken through his hard shell and his feelings towards humans had warmed up.

"Inuyasha, why do I even bother" she said as she rolled her eyes. Inuyasha turned to his side facing her.

"Who else would protect you? You couldn't kill me so I doubt you could kill others."

"You doubt me is that it?"

"Nope" Kikyou glanced at him as she smiled, she rose as he too rose, he grabbed the basket and began walking as Kikyou followed him back to the boat. Inuyasha put his foot on the boat as he held it steady for her to get in safety as he pushed the boat and jumped on, he stood in the front as she sat in the back. His clawed hands grasped the pole as he pushed it against the rocks moving them forward towards the village.

"Inuyasha, do you enjoy it here?" she asked as she stared at the back of his head.

"I'm adjusting to this area, its no where like I've seen before, this place is so pure and free." Kikyou nodded.

"_Hai_" she agreed as she bowed her head. Inuyasha pulled them into the deck as he jumped off holding the pole as he watched the beauty before him step off the boat that swaggered gently, her bow and foot hit the deck as she gently fell forward hitting herself against him. His emotions stirred as he breathed in her scent, the pole dropped from his hand as he wrapped his arms around her frail body, she pulled her arms around him as they held one another in silence. 'Oh Inuyasha, please never leave me' she thought as she dug her head in more. 'I won't be able to bear it'

A figure watched in the trees, his golden eyes dulled as he held onto the silver stick, its ruby glistened as he watched the scene before him. His heart instantly shattered as he closed his eyes. 'You found another Kikyou? You replaced me? An impossible task that I could never do and you had easily done so with my own blood? My heart will only belong to you and will always be there for your takings, but how could you betray me? Betray me with my weakest fault...my heart.' He thought as he turned away from the scene and vanished.

Inuyasha let go of her with regret as she stared up into his eyes, she still saw Sesshomaru, but he had abandon her, he had left her and replaced her with another. She watched the figure in front of her. He was so kind from the start and gentle, but he could never be the one she wanted, but he could possibly help her fill in the hole of her heart.

-----

"INUYASHA!" she shouted as she shot out the arrow that had missed, she held in the pain as blood spilled over her shoulder and dripped onto the ground staining the pure land. She watched as the figure turned around with hurt in his eyes. 'How can he have hurt when he was the one who betrayed me!' she thought as she shot another arrow at him, a white trail had followed after it as his golden orbed eyes widened in fear. He was shot back as he slammed against the tree trunk that held him in place. He met her gaze as love was placed in both their eyes. His heart was broken as he whispered her name, his eyes closed softly as his head fell gently.

Kikyou fell to one knee as she grasped her shoulder, sweat dripped from her face as she peered into her sisters eyes who was pale from fright, she whispered her last orders to her younger sister as Inuyasha passed through her mind, and slowly it had formed Sesshomaru, her eyes came to a close as she fell to her side.

"Sister Kikyou!"

**End of flashback. Back to the scene where Kikyou ran after Sesshomaru in the forest**

"Sesshomaru" she whispered as she watched him stand in a forest clearing, his back turned towards her as his silver hair flowed down his back. Hearing her voice he turned around, his eyes peered her as she watched his face. She couldn't take it, how could she love someone so much and not express it? Even after what he had done, she would take him back, she would express her love for him.

"Yes miko?" he whispered, you could tell this angered him at not using her name as pain was undoubtedly placed in his eyes. 

"Please call by my name. I wish to ask, why do you have such a miserable look placed on your face?" she asked as she took a step forward. Sesshomaru met her gaze.

"I could ask you the same question." Kikyou nodded as she walked closer.

"But I asked you first, I believe I deserve the answer foremost." Sesshomaru nodded.

"Certainly, but I will not give you my answer." Kikyou tugged at her kimono slightly as her hands clenched.

"Then I will give you mine. I'm saddened over you Lord of the West Lands. How you betrayed me! If you had not loved me then you should have spoken so and not have me wait like a fool. You are a disgrace and lower then demons, I wish for you to go to hell and rot there for what you have done to me, after what I had sacrificed!" Kikyou yelled, her anger boiled as her eyes pierced him, his face remained the same.

"So you are angered and sadden at how I did not return to you? Even when you had taken another when I returned for you? I do not see how you are betrayed miko, and you wish for me to rot in hell? Then I will rot in there with you after you are slain by Naraku."

'He still loves me...he must have seen me with Inuyasha.' she thought, but she quickly countered in anger and fury.

"Then I will be slain, but I will not have protection, that sword of life that uselessly hangs around your waist will always protect you. Is that why you fight as if you can give it your all? Because your sword will save you in the end?" Sesshomaru whirled his sword around rapidly and flung it in the air as it vanished.

"Now both of us are targets." He said as Kikyou stared at him in shock at what he had done.

"You are a fool." Sesshomaru nodded. Kikyou let out a laugh that filled the forest as her head was flung back in humor. He watched her in concern as his heart filled for her once again, just like it always had. She still loves him...she can still be his, he can always forgive her and that love she had shared with his useless brother. He glanced along her face that was dazzling. How beautiful she was...

"Then I am a fool in love." He whispered as he walked near Kikyou who gazed up at him, their eyes showed the love that they had before as their hearts became one. Sesshomaru lowered his head as he kissed her soft lips gently, he could feel warmth overcome him as he felt her arms circle around him. Kikyou let out a shiver as she pulled back, still she went weak in her knees as she dug her head in his chest as Sesshomaru pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

-----

**A/N**- YAY!! Another chapter fixed!! WHOO HOO!!

Thanks everyone!! Read and review!!


	6. VI

**Betrayal of the Heart**

An Inuyasha Fanfiction written by; **RoyalJester**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inuyasha**

**Summary**- Kikyou had slain the Inu-gumi and is now living. Sesshomaru comes and makes an ally of her to destroy Naraku, but old feelings stir and reveal themselves when they both thought they had deceived one another. Sess/Kik. BTW some cursing. Me sowwy.

---

His eyes opened slowly as he felt the warmth of her body near his. His arms were around her as he pulled her up closer to him breathing in her scent deeply as he leaned up against the cave wall. He had kept her innocence and always would until they were able to be together in peace - peace would not come until Naraku was rid of this world. The scent of Naraku was near.... He turned his attention towards the divine creature placed in front of him that he couldn't help but protect and adore. How they had both let the other down in the past, but now they were together and nothing would separate them. He kissed the top of her head as he gently played with her hair as it passed through his clawed fingers.

She yawned slightly feeling his touch as she stayed in his arms not wanting to leave. She yawned again as she felt an affectionate kiss on her head, she smiled as she sat up but Sesshomaru grabbed her around her waist and brought her to him as they both sat together staring outside in the forest. The dew on the ground had left a refreshing scent that brought chills up her spine as rain still fell from the heavens in a sooth pattern. Kikyou sat up with regret as Sesshomaru moaned faintly but he too rose. She sauntered up to the entrance of the cave as she stared out in the distance.

"He's near." Sesshomaru walked up behind her as he rested his head on her shoulder and a hand wrapped around her waist.

"What could we do before we leave?" he whispered in her ear as he kissed her slightly, Kikyou laughed gently as she turned around and hugged him close. She breathed in the deep scent of pine and winds of the west lands that caused her to feel safe. She couldn't help but want to always be around him, breathe in that scent with each breath.

"We must go." She said as she pulled away from him, she grabbed her bow and arrows swinging them over her shoulder as she felt his stare linger over her body.

"If you insist." He said with a nod as he began to walk outside the cave, Kikyou smiled as she followed after him towards the strong aura of Naraku. She couldn't help but watch him as she felt many demons auras vanish at the mere flare of energy from the Lord of the West Lands. How could he merely take a step and dozen of demons flee in an instant? She smiled at him as she blushed slightly and stared down at the ground as he cast a side-glance at her and waited for her to catch up as he took her hand in his.

----

A figure sat on his knees as he stared out the opening of the hut. His vision tainted as his pitch-black hair fell over his crimson eyes that were filled with anxiety as he waited for his prize to arrive.

"So Sesshomaru is bringing the priestess to me, I cannot wait for the look placed on her face to see that he will betray her once again..." with that his laughter chilled up the room as he vanished towards his castle, not far from his previous location.

----

The two walked along the forest when they reached an opening, pure darkness filled the sky as a castle was in the view. Sesshomaru turned to look at Kikyou as he gently let go of her hand.

"Do not believe a word that Naraku speaks." Kikyou nodded in confusion as they slowly made their way to the castle, Sesshomaru made sure he was ahead before they would enter the castle. Incase of any traps.

As they reached the castle the doors creaked open and slammed against the steel walls, Sesshomaru entered first as he walked in the center of the castle that was covered with piers made of steel and a cottage in front of him. Torches flickered all along lighting the small, closed area as silence filled the area. Kikyou stayed behind as she glanced around trying to sense Naraku, she caught a faint aura from the cottage that quickly vanished. She instantly grabbed her bow and charged it up quickly as Sesshomaru stood patiently.

"Aw, Sesshomaru, I did not expect you so soon. I see that you have brought my prize, please bring her to me." A voice echoed in the castle, Kikyou took a step back trying not to take in the new information.

"Naraku, show yourself." Sesshomaru said calmly to no one in particular as his voice returned to being bitter.

"Slay her and I will, that is what you wanted...slay the priestess to get your desire."

"Desires change Naraku."

"Are you certain? Was it not her who gave me the jewel to make me into a full demon? She wanted me to be a demon, which was her desire. So why don't you tell her what you wished in exchange for her death." He said in a calm manner waiting for Sesshomaru to speak.

"I no longer wish for what I wanted Naraku. Now - show yourself or I will lure you in." Sesshomaru said as he passed a side-glance to Kikyou who was moving her bow from him to another part of the castle.

"You wished for my death? That was your desire?" she asked full of hurt as she once again took a step back. Betrayal flashed through her mind.

"Kikyou, do not listen to a word Naraku speaks, trust me," he said watching her carefully. Kikyou nodded turning her bow away from him, gaining back her confidence and strength.

"Show yourself you coward!" Kikyou shouted as a high wind passed over that would easily knock over anyone else. A figure appeared near Sesshomaru who wore a full purple kimono, his black hair reaching near his thighs that was pulled back from his pale face, his red eyes piercing them.

"Sesshomaru, are you sure you do not want to finish the task that I have given you?" he asked slightly cold as he cast a hatred glare at Kikyou.

"There's no point in asking me that question." Sesshomaru said as Naraku nodded and turned his glance to the priestess who watched him, her bow set and ready.

"Then will you priestess Kikyou? Or will you stay with him, someone who no matter what will end up betraying you?" He asked as Kikyou watched him, her gaze turned back to Sesshomaru as he met her gaze.

"Speak the truth Sesshomaru, did you wish to slay me? Was this whole adventure based on a lie?" she asked as she let her bow drop slightly in hurt, her once cold eyes now glossy.

"Yes, I did wish to slay you, Naraku and I made a deal. If I brought you here and take your life in his presence then I would get what I wished. You must understand Kikyou – it was before I knew the truth and what you wished." Sesshomaru said as he fully turned to Kikyou who turned her gaze from Naraku to Sesshomaru.

"You take me as a _fool_ I presume – very well." She said as she extended her arrow fully back and aimed at Sesshomaru, she released her arrow as she watched him quickly put his fingers in front of himself and catch the arrow diminishing it into ash. Kikyou smirked slightly as she took out two more arrows.

"Our enemy is Naraku, not each other Kikyou."

"How are you not my enemy when you are the one who betrayed me?"

"You feel betrayed? Kikyou – I would never harm you." Kikyou glanced down slightly, how could she not feel betrayed? Everyone has betrayed her...but she knew exactly what was going on in his head, for she was the one who found love with his brother, what pain that must have caused him. She instantly cursed herself. How easily she felt hatred towards him and wished to injure him. But she understood.

"_I know_"

"Well, this is very touching, but as you can see I want bloodshed." Naraku smirked as he lifted his hand up as the ground shook, a scarlet demon shot out of the rich soil and stood 20 feet high, eyes were all along its smooth body containing no limbs as it glanced at Naraku, then at it's prey. Kikyou watched as Sesshomaru quickly took out his whip with ease as it snapped in the dry air; she herself resettled her bow aiming at Naraku who simply watched.

---

'What a waste of time' Sesshomaru thought as his wrist flicked slightly, the demon let out a roar as it fell, slamming on its back as ooze dripped from the wounds. Kikyou smirked as Sesshomaru landed gracefully, his golden eyes flared up as he stared at Naraku.

"Stop wasting my time and fight me Naraku." Naraku nodded, suddenly his eyes shot open when a wave of power shot back and hit Sesshomaru who slightly staggered but jumped up in the air, he landed gently when a light cerulean shield was placed around him, he stared at it.

'An energy shield' he thought in confusion as he stared at Kikyou who had her arm out pointing towards him, he then stared back at the shield.

"Kikyou, _release_ me." He said, with no avail Kikyou took a step forward towards Naraku.

"Naraku is mine." She challenged the demon. "He has done far worse to me and I will not be able to rest knowing that it wasn't I who spilled his blood."

"You seem confident." Naraku spoke as Kikyou smirked slightly gazing up at him.

"Its hard not to when fear is rushing in your very veins Naraku, do you still shiver in fear when you hear my very name from afar?" she asked knowing the truth as the ground shook, slowly it began cracking beneath their feet. Naraku smiled as he brought out his own weapon as it was wrapped around his wrist. Kikyou quickly loaded up her bows as she shot them out quickly hitting the ground as light shot up blinding everyone for a mild second. Rustling was heard as shrieks of terror filled everyone's ears, the flash faded revealing Naraku embedded in vines that tangled around him tightly, thorns piercing into his rock hard skin as it gently sucked out the blood having the vines grow. Kikyou smiled as she loaded her bow again.

"You still humor me Naraku." She said as she laughed slightly shooting out an arrow that pierced through his body and shot out the other end hitting behind him. Deep laughter filled the ring as the plants lit up and Naraku bust free, his own blood splattering everywhere as he landed on his knees crouched down, he glanced up at Kikyou, his eyes blood-shot red.

"My turn" a deep voice whispered as his weapon was released from around his wrist and snapped in the air. Kikyou smiled at his whip. Naraku flung up and instantly whipped it around, her eyes widened slightly as it extended its length and tied itself around her body squeezing her. She grasped her hand around one as her hands burned, the leather whip ripped apart as it fell to the ground, she gasped deeply as her power drained.

"The energy whip is of great use to me...taking your own energy and giving it back to me."

----

Sesshomaru watched as Kikyou fell to the ground trying to concentrate, her power was slowly fading as the shield began to disappear. He couldn't move an inch as long as she was concentrating on this, to protect him, to stop him from trying to help. 'Kikyou...' he thought, why would she risk her own death? He would give his life for her, and obviously she would do the same. His eyes met with hers.

Kikyou rose gently as she grabbed her bow and arrow, with a power wave it was knocked out of her hands and diminished immediately. She tried to grab her pouch of pebbles but those were of no use as they fell in the ground losing their purity on this unholy ground. Sweat dripped from her face from exhaustion as her gaze met his. She would die – without a doubt she knew death was the only step left. But she wouldn't die without taking Naraku with her.

"Naraku, I summon you to _hell_!!" She shouted as she withdrew all of her power as a great wind passed over them, her hair whisked as a light shot out of her towards Naraku who in return shot out his own weapons. It looked as if his hand had turned into sharp needles that were flying towards Kikyou as it shot through her light.

"Kikyou!" A voice screamed in worry when she suddenly felt warm arms embrace her as she fell to the ground, his body on hers as they heard screaming as the ground opened, heat filled the area as the sound of chains were heard and the sound of dragging that would haunt them for years.

A final scream of agony was heard as the ground slammed together, the flames from torches lit up once again lighting the area as Kikyou felt warmth pass over her body with the lips placed on her own. Sesshomaru pulled back and fell to her side letting out a moan of pain as Kikyou rose and stared at the three holes in his chest as blood poured over his body. Naraku had pierced him...

"Sesshomaru..." she whispered as she fell to her knees grasping onto his kimono, he met her gaze as he put a hand to her milky white cheek. "I can help you, just stay here for just a few moments..." she said with worry in her voice as Sesshomaru smiled gently.

"Kikyou, just stay with me. I wish to see your face before I leave you, touch you just once more." He said as Kikyou put her head to his chest as he ran a hand through her long raven hair holding onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Sesshomaru, what am I to do without you? I cannot let you go once I finally have you once again." She stared at his golden-orbed eyes that showed kindness and love.

"You speak as if we will not reunite once again. I find it humorous when I finally know your weakness." He whispered, his aura slowly fading as she grasped onto him tighter.

"I _won't_ let you go, I need you. Please...we can marry. We can be together." She said as pain flashed through her eyes finally realizing he was near his end. He couldn't help but want to spend his life with her, but both knew it was an impossible task. He could never become human, he didn't contain human blood; unlike Inuyasha. How Sesshomaru envied him, Inuyasha could turn human for her and Sesshomaru could not, how would they spend their life together? How could Sesshomaru spend his life as she grows weaker and one day passes into the other world? This was the best way, him waiting for her.

"_Marriage_? I never understood your human nature." Kikyou smiled slightly when she felt his hand in hers, he kissed her hand gently as she felt another rush of energy entering her. "You asked what I have been doing all this time? The answer is that I've been thinking of you...and when our love would once again be reunited. I love you more then life itself Kikyou, I always have." With that he dropped something in her hand as his eyes began to drift slowly as they still held enchantment in his eyes. Her throat tightened as she watched him, her eyes became misty as tears filled them.

"Sesshomaru!" She cried as tears fell from her eyes and dropped on his body, his face slowly began to form a smile.

"You cried for me..." he whispered as his last energy left, Kikyou stared at his lifeless body as rain pounded on the ground. She shook him gently as she dug her head into his chest holding onto him as tears drenched his tunic that was already covered in blood. She sat up as she stared at the object he placed in her hand...the silver hairpiece from so long ago...the object she wanted returned to her once their love was once again reunited. She grasped the object in her fist as her anger boiled.

"You bastard! You bastard! You knew what you were doing! You knew that you would leave me..." She shouted as she remembered the energy burst she had received when he touched her, he was slowly giving her his energy...his life energy. The wounds did not kill him, but wanting Kikyou to live and giving his life for her did it. If only he hadn't destroyed his Tenseiga! "I will live Sesshomaru...but we will be together once again, once my life is fully complete." She said as she ran a hand along his face. "Will you wait for me my love?" she whispered as she placed a kiss onto his lips as she rose, his silver hair glowed as it created a soft glow around his body as her eyes brightened slightly, then dulled as she turned away. Sesshomaru.

----

The rain ran through her hair as she wished for this to only be a dream. That Sesshomaru and her were back in the cave, holding one another. Never will she forget him, nor his warm touch. His deep and soothing voice would be a reminder as she would remember the tales from their past. But she will not have his sacrifice be in vain; she will live the life he wished for her to, with no regrets.

She walked up the hill as the sun slowly rose, she was stained with blood as mud covered her body, her hairpiece glistened in the sun as she stood at the top of the hill. The wind slowly whisked through her hair as she felt warmth over her shoulders. Naraku was gone, the land would at last be in peace but her heart was now broken. She understood what Sesshomaru had done for her, for her to live her life as a normal woman, but how is she supposed to without her true love by her side? She let a breath of air out as she began walking down the hill, leaving the land that held so many nightmares behind and yet memories that she will never forget nor wish to.

After all, Mikos were not meant for love until the afterlife, and there she had her perfect match waiting as he watches over her to return to him.

-----

**A/N**- the end of another story!! YAY!!!! Ne who, I hope you guys liked this, it was a joy (erm...well sad) writing this. I admit, I did get a little emotional. **(tears up)** if you have any questions or unresolved issues with the story plz e-mail me or send them in a review and I'll try to e-mail ya the answers!! Thanks everyone for liking my story and look for my next S/K fic!!! Ja!!


End file.
